


THE FREAK-SHOW

by boyofscissors



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Emo Mike Wheeler, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Slurs, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Will Byers Has Powers, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will is a Mess, panromantic Mike Wheeler, pansexual Will Byers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: Everything is fine for us.Fine until someone ruins it for you.





	1. FROG-FACE AND ZOMBIE-BOY

"Well, would ya look who it is!"

Will had asked for Mike to help him with his geometry homework, so they decided to go to the park, so they could get some fresh air, instead of being cooped up in Mike's basement for three hours. They were sitting on top of a picnic-table, their homework spread out around the two. Mike didn't really know why Will would need with his geometry homework, since Will was the smartest one in their math class. But, nonetheless, he agreed to help Will.

Everything was fine, up until Troy Harrington showed up, followed by his posse. 

"Frog-Face and the little queer, Zombie-Boy." Troy snickered.

"Shut up, ass-hole." Mike told Troy.

"Are you a fag now too, Wheeler?"

"Just leave us alone. We're just doing our homework, not making-out." Will tried to sound confident, but his voice trembled, frightened at the thoughts of what Troy would do to him and Mike.

"Aww! Does Mike Wheeler need his boyfriend to save his ass now? That's cute." Troy laughed.

Will could tell Mike was nearing his breaking point, his fists clenched, knuckles pale-white, gritting his teeth as he talked.

"Just shut up." Mike hissed.

"I'm not gonna let some queer like you tell me what to do!" Troy laughed again.

Mike had enough. He stood up, less than half a foot away from Troy. Mike wound his fist back and landed it square in Troy's nose.

"Sonofabitch, Wheeler!" Troy hollered, doubling over and clutching his bleeding nose.

"Leave us alone, Harrington!" Mike screamed at him.

"Just because my brother still loves your sister, it doesn't mean I can't do things to you!!" 

Mike felt a pang of fear in his gut. Would Troy  _actually hurt_ him and Will? Was it just another empty threat?

 _"No, no, it's just Troy trying to sound bigger than he is..."_ Mike thought to himself.

Troy turned on his heal, and walked away, but not without throwing threatening glares at the two.

Mike put his hand on Will's shoulder and guided him back to their table and their work. Mike sat back down on top of the table, but Will sat with his his feet on top of the picnic table bench. Neither of them said a word, both of them focused on either their schoolwork, or Troy's threats. Will was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"Do you really think Troy would hurt us?" Will asked Mike, looking up at Mike.

"There's no way he would  _really_ hurt us. Not anymore than he already does. We're fine." Mike strained to give Will a reassuring smile.

"Okay. You're probably right." Will sighed, returning a small smile.

It was true, Mike was usually correct when he said something. He said he'd find Will, and he did. He said El was alive, and she was. The only time he was wrong, was when he refused to let Max into the Party, which Mike still claims he has to know more about her before she is an official member, but that was the only time. Because of this, Will was forced to believe Mike and treat his words like gospel.

"I'm always right, Will the Wise." Mike nudged Will's head with his own foot, causing Will to giggle and swat his foot away teasingly.

Mike had came out to Will as bi a few months ago, and Will came out to him as pan. They were in Mike's basement, in the fort Mike made for El, when they had shared their first kiss. It was sweet and short, but it was completely perfect.

"Stop it, Mike!" Will laughed.

"Never, Will the Wise. I will never leave you alone."

 


	2. THE AMAZING QUEER DUO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have next The Outstanding, Amazing Queer Duo, made up of Frog-Face and Zombie Boy! You'll be amazed to know that Zombie-Boy really did come back from the dead last year! We had even found his body! And now Frog-Face! His face resembles a frog! Just look at him! Ain't he ugly, folks! Ribbit, now, boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for not updating in like, 2 months (I'm pretty sure)!!! I will try to update wayyy more, but I can't promise anything.

"Mom! Dad! Nancy! Anyone home?" Mike asked the empty darkness.

No on answered, which was exactly what he wanted.

Mike held Will's hand as he guided him through his house. Mike's house was bigger than Will's, cleaner and more well-kept than his, too, which wasn't much of a surprise. Most houses were better than his.

"How can you see, Mike? All the lights are off. Are you some kind of humanoid bat creature?" Will asked playfully while he stumbled, hoping he wouldn't knock anything over or brake anything.

"Yes, my dear. I am the ferocious Count Dracula!" Mike turned around and posed dramatically, startling Will, then making him laugh.

Will laughed so much, he started coughing and had to lean against a small dresser in the hallway they stood in. Mike took the opportunity to give Will a kiss on his cheek. Will blushed and laughed even harder.

"Calm down, Will the Wise! You're so small, you might fall apart!" Mike laughed, putting his arm around Will's waist.

With his arm around his boyfriend's waist, Mike guided Will up the stairs, and to Mike's room. 

Mike's room was big, bigger than the Byers' whole house, Will thought. Will had been in Mike's room before, many times to be exact, but this time, there was a different atmosphere. It was weird, at first, but it was a good weird. Mike jumped and crashed on his bed that was in the corner of his room. Will watched, awkwardly looking around at Mike's posters and action-figures that littered Mike's dresser and desk.

"You can sit next to me, if you want." Mike suggested, patting space next to him on his bed. Will walked over an flopped onto, only his torso on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off. His shirt had ridden up as he had thrown himself on the bed.

The two of them looked up at Mike's bedroom ceiling. Hung on the ceiling was charts pinned up by push-pins. The charts were of stars, constellations, and planets.

"Which one is your favorite? Of the constellations, I mean." Will asked, his eyes shifting to Mike's eyes, but Mike's were still train on the ceiling.

"I can't decide. Either Virgo or Aquarius. What about you?" Mike asked Will.

"I don't know. I don't know a lot about them..." Will sighed.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?" Mike asked, finally taking his eyes off his partner.

"Where?" Will asked.

"I don't really care..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you two dating?" A little girl asked them.

"Oh, honey, don't talk to them. They're...strangers." Her mother attempted steered her daughter away from Mike and Will, but failed as her daughter ran back to the young gay couple.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Mike answered, bending down into a squatting position so her could look the little girl in the eyes.

"If he's your boyfriend, and you're a boy, too, are you also called his boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's mine, and I'm his."

"Okay, that's cool! Do you two want my flower?" The little girl offered, but didn't wait for an answer as she stuffed the daisy into Will's hand, before running off to her mother, whom was giving Will and Mike glances from the corner of her eyes, clearly uncomfortable.

"...don't talk to people like them again, Sophia! They're...different. Are you listening to me?" The mother warned the young girl.

"But in school, we were told to like everyone who's different?"

"This is different! You can't talk to people like that again!!"

Will sighed as he overheard the conversation between the two.

"Don't let them bother you. Who cares if assholes don't like you?" Mike comforted Will.

They had decided to walk around town, looking at new movies coming out, and new shops opening. The two had been looking at cassette tapes at the music store when the mother and the girl had came in. They had been holding hands, something small and simple, but still risky if Troy or any other homophobic bastard came and saw them. Even though they had been minding their own business and only talking to each other, someone just  _had_ to ruin it, even though the little girl, Sophia, had made their day at being so accepting of the two of them.

"I know, but, what if our parents find out? My mom is a bit familiar with the idea of me being...um, gay, but your's might not, you know? They care a lot about their image, and a gay child is considered blasphemy now-a-days, so they might get angry or something---"

"Will, it's okay, okay? Just breathe. One, two, three..." Mike grabbed Will's arms, which had been flailing about while he was talking, "You're hyperventilating again. You know you can't let anxiety control you."

Mike continued helping Will with his breathing exercises, while walking out of the store and back to Mike's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes! I am open for requests, so if you want to request something, just ask me! The choices for fandoms are Doctor Who, Miss Peregrine's Home, Gravity Falls, Over The Garden Wall, Harry Potter, Cursed Child, Stranger Things, IT, Riverdale, X-Men, other Marvel or DC superheroes, Dear Evan Hansen, P!ATD, Twenty One Pilots, a Disney Movie (I've seen pretty much all of them), or a no-fandom original work. Tell me the details and preferences for the story please and I will write it!
> 
> Also thank you soooo muuuch for the nice comments on this work!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. I was a bit low on time.


End file.
